A Friend? A lover?
by faith bonksie
Summary: Wyatt/Chris. Non-related. One day the Halliwells are saved from a group of vampires by a 16year old boy. Meeting this homeless boy makes Wyatt feel things that he had never felt before. Ratings gone up. M.
1. A new beginning: A New Friendship

Fuller summary: Chris has been homeless since he was twelve, after his abusive parents were killed in a house fire. Four years later and his 'calling' of being a vampire slayer, leads him to save the Halliwells from a group of vampires. Here he meets Wyatt Halliwell and for the first time in his life he feels safe and loved when the Halliwells take him in and treat them as their own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Buffy, but many of my ideas are based on the shows.

Warning: Slash! Possible Mpreg. If this offends you don't read.

FLAMERS NOT ALLOWED, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

CHARMED

It was just a normal day for Christopher Perry. Sitting in the middle of Golden Gate Park on a bench watching all of the happy families pass him by. For four years he has done the same thing. But yet it never seems to bore him, he likes being able to dream about the life that he could have had if his parents weren't the way they were.

Ahh, the Perry's, a pair of alcoholics that took out their frustrations on their only son. His mother beat him until he reached unconsciousness because he was different. While his father took out his sexual frustrations on him when his mother passed out. Just thinking about this made Chris shudder and break out of his depressing thoughts. He may have had a shit childhood but his life now was even worse. His 'calling' is the most dangerous job in the world. He alone must fight vampires, one single person against a whole army of evil monsters _How is that fair? _

On top of that he not only has to fight for his life in the darkness, but also the daylight. He's a constant target for muggers. He may have super strength but that is not a practical weapon against a gun. He has lost count of how many bullets he has barely dodged. His constant fighting and constant hunger and sleep deprivation has his absolutely exhausted. _I don't know how much more of this I can take._

A car backfiring shocked him out of his thoughts and he jumped. Looking at the park he noticed that it was clearing and it was getting dark. "Ahh well I've got work to do" He said as he stood up and walked away from his favourite place to sleep.

With no specific destination in mind he wandered aimlessly searching for a way to pass the time.

Meanwhile in another part of town the Halliwell family were ready to go out to celebrate Phoebes' birthday. They were all piling out of the manor including Paige, Henry and their children Henry Jr, Penny and Patty (twins), Phoebe, Coop and their children, Prue, Poppy and Pippa, and Piper and Leo with their children Wyatt and Melinda.

They may be a magical family but they weren't about to let that interrupt their 'normal' lives that they strive for. That is the reason that they decided to walk to the restaurant rather than drive, so that the adults can have some alcoholic beverages and wouldn't need to ferry each other to and from the restaurant. It was their own folly that led them down a dark alley under the impression that their powers would save them from any danger there may be. They were wrong.

The first thing that they noticed was that the alley was unnaturally quiet, even for night. Then came the big surprise. A group of twelve men jumped in front of them, blocking their way. But that wasn't what shocked them the most, what did shock them was the state of their face and the fangs that they barred like rabid dogs. Vampires!

"Dammit I knew I should have brought some potions!" Paige muttered as she pulled her children behind her and Henry took a protective stance in front of his family. Paige cast a glance around her and noticed that all of the husbands have done the same, regardless of the fact that they were two mortals and a cupid with little fighting experience.

"Oh Shit!" Leo exclaimed. He being an ex-elder and all knew that they couldn't use their magic to fight these. Another one of those stupid rules that the elders have come up with, they realised that there are two types of demons, those that can be fought and vanquished with magic and those that can only be fought and vanquished with physical strength. These demons are the first ones that they have met that fall into the latter category.

Similar curses were uttered by the rest of the eldest family members as they all realised that for some reason their powers weren't working on their assailants. They all backed up nervously pushing their kids along behind them; Piper asked Leo "Why aren't our powers working?"

"Because they're not the evil that we are supposed to fight?" He answered vaguely ignoring the confused looks that he was getting from the rest of the 'clan'.

"No they're mine." Answered a voice from behind them.

A/N so what do you think? Good? Bad? Give up now and spare me the agony.

I apologise for not updating my other stories lately I have come up with a giant brick wall that I like to call writers block. If anyone has any ideas on where I can go from here, email me, all help is greatly welcomed. (Trust me I need all of the help that I can get!)


	2. Not taking no for an answer

Chapter 2: Not taking no for an answer.

All of the Halliwell's were shocked by the newcomers voice so they spun around and looked towards the end of the alley and walking towards them was a skinny teenager, with brown hair, green eyes and a black hoody on. Well that's what the majority of the Halliwell's thought. Wyatt on the other hand thought 'Oh my God who's he, he's gorgeous. How come I have never seen him before?'

Leo was thinking 'Oh my God, he must be the slayer, but he's just a boy. What are the powers that be playing at!' Needless to say that Leo was a very angry pacifist, even if he had just met this boy he has a vague idea of what his life has been like so far, I'll give you a clue: not good.

Chris however was oblivious to the thoughts running through their minds whether it is lustful or sympathetic. He was focused completely on the twelve advancing vampires behind them. Walking forward he passed the gobsmacked Halliwell's (which is saying something for the blabbermouths Phoebe and Paige) and walked straight up to the lead vampire.

The vampire in question looked momentarily startled at being approached without fear by a boy that is barely a tenth of his age. As soon as the startled expression appeared on his face Chris smirked. The vampire growled at the insolent child in front of him.

"Stupid human. How dare you come here and interrupt our meal."

"There's going to be no meal here for you, think of this as an attempted last supper." He said cockily.

Paige coughed behind him and muttered "Hey Kid, if you want to survive you might not want to piss it off and try running for your life."

Chris rolled his eyes and otherwise ignored her, causing Wyatt to chuckle at his aunts peeved off, affronted expression. Piper gave him the 'look' and he quickly shut up and watched the stranger and the vampire that had now begun to circle each other.

Everything passed in a blur. The vampire struck and backhanded Chris across the cheek, expecting his own strength to send the insolent boy flying into the wall. That however was not the case. Instead Chris used the momentum that he gave to propel himself around to return the favour and backhand the vampire. Unprepared for the attack the vamp was thrown across the alley and hit one of the many dumpsters that littered it.

Crash

Gasp

Growl

The demons all recovered from their shock quickly and all lunged at Chris. In a quickly executed escape plan Chris jumped into the air and delivered a spinning kick to three vampires in a row that all ended up on the floor next to their leader.

Now the vampires were pissed, but no matter what they did they were unable to best the slayer. In a mass of flying fists and feet Chris, the lonely boy, seemed to be coming out on top, while the vampires were dwindling in numbers with many running away in fright.

That was until the leader joined the fray again. With one almighty kick he hit Chris in the stomach and sent him flying into the nearby wall, cracking some bricks on the impact.

Impacting with a grunt of pain that he couldn't stop Chris quickly dodged the next attack and continued fighting ignoring the broken ribs and cut on his head.

Fortunately when he landed he landed next to an old broken table. Quickly snapping off the end of the leg of the table he began to stake the remaining ones easily. Now that he had the upper hand many more fled so overall he only killed five, including the leader.

When the last was a messy pile of dust on the ground Chris leant back against the wall and took a steadying breath. Resting his head on the wall he closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain of his ribs, now that the adrenaline rush had worn off he was beginning to feel it more.

Wyatt watched as Chris began kicking the vampires asses and whispered 'this is sooo hot' causing his eldest cousin Penny to roll her eyes. But when Chris was thrown into the wall he became furious and walked forward ready to kill the vamps with his bare hands that was until Leo and Henry both grabbed an arm to restrain him, although they both found it difficult to stop themselves from charging over there to help the poor boy.

Wyatt nearly cheered when Chris finally dusted the last vampire, with minimal injury on his part. But his relief was short lived when Chris leant heavily on the wall taking deep breaths and grabbing his side. Pushing free of his father and uncles restraints he ran towards the boy and stood next to him. He willed his hand to touch this angel that was in front of him and confirm his presence, but he now found himself so nervous in such close proximity. So his hand hovered for a second until he chickened out and pulled it back and placed it in his

pocket. He cleared his throat instead.

Chris jumped startled when the sound of someone clearing their throat came from beside him. Opening his eyes he looked into the most beautiful face that he has ever seen. Staring into the baby blue eyes and taking in the features of the angel that was in front of him with blonde hair framing his perfect face, he found that his mouth went dry. The angel spoke first.

"Are you OK?" He asked the astounded boy in front of him, his voice filled with concern.

Chris took a deep breath and answered "I'm fine."

Chris raised his eyebrows when the angel in front of him scoffed loudly. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked affronted.

"Don't act the idiot." Wyatt said smiling at the boy in front of him "We all saw you get thrown in the wall." A thoughtful expression crossed his face "How are you not unconscious right now or in complete agony?"

Chris stiffened "I have thick skin." He said before he straightened up ready to walk away.

Wyatt panicked, he didn't want Chris to walk away just yet; he just met him.

Coop being the insightful cupid that he is smiled feeling the love emanating from both boys, when he noticed Wyatt panicking he decided to interject.

"You must be in quite a bit of pain, why don't you come with us and we will see to that cut on your forehead."

Chris looked at him confused before he lifted a hand to his forehead when he touched the cut he pulled his hand away quickly and said "Ouch!"

That sound snapped the sisters out of their confused gazes and Piper insisted "Yes, come with us to the restaurant we will get your cut cleaned and then get some food into you." Her mother instincts taking over, she isn't blind enough to realise that the boy in front of her was very skinny.

Immediately Chris started to protest. "No thank you I'm..."

He was cut off by Piper "Don't say your fine, you are losing a lot of blood from that cut on your head and I won't let you disappear and have guilt eating away at me thinking that your passed out somewhere and you are hurt. And besides the least that we can do for you saving our lives is to fatten you up a bit, no offence but you are far too skinny."

Halfway through Piper's speech Chris's mouth dropped open in shock, no-one, Repeat No-one has ever cared about him as much as these strangers in front of him have.

Phoebe the resident empath read these feelings and instantly felt tears welling in her eyes but she forced them back so that she could help this boy any way that she could. "Yeah, never mind Piper she gets a little over protective sometimes, but still why don't you join us." Just as Chris was about to protest that he doesn't have any money Leo said.

"Don't worry about the money, it's on us. Piper here owns the restaurant that we are going to so it's no skin off our noses, right Wyatt."

At the mention of his name Wyatt stopped staring at the beautiful face in front of him and snapped his head around to meet the eyes of his amused family members who seem to have caught his staring. "Umm yeah." He finally said when his sister Mel telepathically repeated the question his father asked. "Come on we owe you."

"I was just doing my job." Chris answered sadly as he looked back into Wyatt's eyes.

Now it was Paige's turn to speak, "But your just a boy." She muttered sadly, her social worker background kicking in letting her know that this boy has been alone for a long time.

Chris broke gazes with Wyatt and looked to the floor muttering quietly "That's what I keep saying."

The children at the back of the group didn't hear him because he was so quiet but the adults did and it broke their hearts. "Ok that's it!" Piper said "Come on, I am not taking no for an answer you are coming with us and we are going to feed you until you feel ready to explode." She was now in mother hen overload. Without waiting for an answer she turned around and ushered the children out of the alley expecting the rest of the family to follow.

Chris looked at her sceptically. Coop motioned for Wyatt to do something fearing that he was about to bolt.

"Hey." He said soothingly. "Don't worry we aren't a bunch of serial killers or anything, my mum's just weird because she has a tendency to overreact and fuss."

"I heard that!" Piper screamed from the end of the ally and Wyatt gulped. Chris chuckled and actually smiled. A sight that warmed everyone's hears especially Wyatt 'Oh he has dimples, he is just so gorgeous'.

Wyatt took a risk. Holding out his hand for the boy to take he spoke softly "Let's go." He said in the most comforting voice that he can muster.

Chris looked apprehensively at the hand for a moment and then reached out and grabbed it.

Coop's smile widened when he felt the jolt of love that came from both boys from the contact.

Wyatt slowly led Chris out of the alley and after his mother and the kids. The rest of the adults followed behind them. Wyatt smiled brightly as he felt the warm hand in his. 'So this is what love feels like' he thought to himself as he stole a quick glance in Chris's direction. Chris seemed oblivious to his stares. He was too busy staring each individual in the group

trying to decide if he could trust them or not.

It was strange to Chris, he has just met these people and yet he feels like he can trust them completely. Albeit apprehensively. Feeling the reassuring squeeze of his hand he turned his head to face the angel again. Looking into those hypnotising eyes he realised that he could trust them completely. 'Oh my God he is so handsome'. He thought, 'maybe I am coming down with something, it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach'

'Poor naive boy' Coop thought shaking his head slightly 'the poor kid doesn't even know what love feels like. Wyatt will fix that' He finished with a smile as they arrived at Charmed.

A/N so what do you think of this chappy then.

I kept my promise I updated today.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY to X5-494 and Thanks for the review

Thanks to Dragonsflyfree

Thanks to Proud-to-be-insane ( author takes a bow)

Thanks to Coral 86

Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this chapter.

I will try to reply to all reviews that I receive, if you do not wish to receive a reply please say so I will not be offended or anything. Anyway look out for more soon. :D


	3. Matching a Name to the Face

Chapter 3: Matching the name with the face

Arriving at the restaurant Wyatt led Chris through to the private room that Piper built just for the family. When he got there he found the kids surrounding the children's table at the far end of the room chatting about trivial things like who's doll is the best. Also there waiting for them was Piper and a first aid kit.

Seeing that they had finally arrived Piper rushed forward and brought Chris to an empty seat next to the table and told him to sit while she takes a look at it. She poked and prodded the wound on his head for a while apologizing every time that he winced. She then took a cloth out of the bowl of warm water on the table and dabbed at the now rapidly drying blood. Once the area was cleaned she took out some antiseptic cream and put it on a cotton bud.

"This may sting a little sweetie." She said to him as he dabbed it on the area. Chris winced again at the touch, but otherwise didn't make a sound in protest.

While Piper was silent an uncomfortable silence covered the room until Phoebe snapped out of it. "Oh how rude of us, let us introduce ourselves. Henry! Girls!" In less than ten seconds Chris found himself surrounded by many girls from the age thirteen to four.

Phoebe started again "Hi, I am Phoebe, this is my husband Coop."

"Hi there." Coop said to Chris while Chris nodded his head in greeting.

Phoebe continued "And these are our children Prue, she's ten, Poppy she's seven and Pippa she's four."

"And I am Paige. Phoebes younger sister, this is my husband Henry and these are my children, Henry Jr, he's nine, and Penny and Patty they're six."

"And I am Piper, I am Phoebe's and Paige's elder sister, this is my husband Leo , my son Wyatt he's seventeen, and my daughter Mel and she's twelve."

"Nice to meet you." Chris said flashing one of his rare smiles. "I'm Chris. Chris Perry. I'm sixteen."

They all smiled at each other but then Phoebe noticed that Pippa had a frown on her face.

"What's the matter sweetie?" She asked bringing everyone's attention to her. But she didn't pay attention to anyone but Chris. She began chewing on her lip, Piper thought that it was cute, Chris thought it was unnerving.

Pippa finally served up enough courage to speak "Where's your brothers and sisters?" She asked Chris innocently, everyone looked confused at that.

"I don't have any." Chris answered the little girl keeping eye contact.

Everyone in the room looked sad at that because they are so used to living in such a big family, but poor little Pippa looked scandalised. As soon as those words left Chris's mouth her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged.

"How can you not have a brother or sister." She asked again innocently, Chris didn't know how to answer that so he just shrugged his shoulders, hoping to bring about the end of the conversation but Pippa continued.

"A mommy?" She asked. Chris shook his head in the negative. Pippa's eyes got bigger.

"A daddy?" She asked again. Again Chris shook his head in the negative. Now Pippa's eyes had become suspiciously moist. When suddenly the tears disappeared and she smiled. Everyone was unnerved and suspicious as to the new turn of events, but what she said next made everyone smile.

"Don't worry, I will be your sister. I always wanted a big brother." With that she ran up to Chris and climbed on his knee and gave him a cuddle. Chris became stiff at first not used to

this level of intimacy but after a few minutes he relaxed and cuddled her back.

A sniffling sound drew his attention towards the three adult sisters that all had tears in their eyes, while Phoebe and Coop both also had proud smiles on their face.

Wyatt patted Chris on the shoulder and said "Welcome to the club."

Chris looked at him and asked confused "Club?"

Wyatt and Henry looked at each other and then at all the girls and then everyone repeated at

the same time "'the bestest big bubba's ever'" Imitating a child's voice.

The adults in the room laughed at that remembering all of the times that the children got into arguments over who was the bestest big 'bubba'. While Chris grinned at them and Wyatt once again felt himself drawn into the beauty of his smile.

An hour later and the family thought that they were getting somewhere with Chris, he seemed to be more trusting with them and even joined in the conversation more. Although no-one failed to notice that he talked mainly to Wyatt and Wyatt was basically ignoring his family's existence. Yet no-one seemed to care, in fact they all thought that it was about time that Wyatt found someone, he's been single for far too long since they found out that he was Bi.

Piper ordered for Chris, not allowing him to see the price of the meal so that he wouldn't worry about the price. She ordered what Wyatt always gets, a large steak with a side of fries and salad, with Chocolate mousse for desert. Unsurprisingly Chris cleared the plate.

Chris felt great, for the first time in years he was actually happy. Sitting here with an actual family, with the world's hottest angel next to him how could he not be. That was until Leo began speaking.

"So Chris." He began nervously. "If you don't have a mom or dad, who are you living with."

Chris's throat seemed to be really dry at the moment. "Err" He started nervously. Piper's eyes widened.

"You are living with someone right." She asked. Chris just looked down at his plate, he didn't like this new feeling that he was having. Now that he has seen what he has missed he feels ashamed for his current lifestyle, he's never felt this way before.

The children oblivious to the current situation continued to play with the assortment of toys place in the corner of the room while the adults and Wyatt focused on Chris.

"Where are you staying Chris?" Paige asked softly from his other side, he slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers and suddenly found himself unable to lie "Golden Gate Park." He muttered.

Everyone gasped.

"But Why? What happened to your parents?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at him and saw no trace of disgust only concern. "They died four years ago, I got no other family and I sure as hell wasn't going into care."

"So you have been living on the streets for four years?" Henry spoke in disbelief.

Chris nodded unperturbed. It seemed like everyone else around the table was choking as they were making funny noises trying to talk and failing miserably.

"How have you survived for so long?" Wyatt choked out.

"This and that." Was his vague reply.

Henry cocked an eyebrow "Was it legal?" He asked looking straight into his eyes.

Chris grinned at him "Define legal?"

Wyatt used his hand to conceal his mirth while phoebe and Paige laughed straight at Henry's face. A face of pure shock.

Henry only came out of his shocked state when his sleeve was gently tugged on. Looking down he saw Henry Junior looking up at him. "Dad, what time is it?" Looking at his watch

Henry answered "It's half past ten."

"Oh No." Chris muttered as he stood up from the table and headed towards the doors.

"Woah Chris where are you going?" Wyatt said jumping up and blocking his exit.

"I am late, I am really really late." He muttered to him trying to sidestep, to no avail. He only stopped trying when someone tugged on his left trouser leg. Looking down he came face to face with a sleepy Pippa.

"Where youse goin'?" She mumbled to him.

"I have to go sweetie." He replied and instantly she is wide awake.

"Go where?" She asks.

"I have to be somewhere." He answers her. She then shocked him by grabbing a hold of his leg and keeping tight a hold.

"Nope. You not allowed to go. Not unless you promise to see me again."

Chris sighed and then said "I promise I will see you again."

"Yay!" She celebrated, then she turns to Phoebe and asks "Mommy can he come to the

family picnic tomorrow? Please please please."

"Of course he can sweetie I would be disappointed if he didn't show up, he is your big brother after all."

Chris smiles slightly at her words and Pippa giggled delighted.

"Meet us at twelve in Golden Gate Park, near the pond."

"I'll be there." Chris promised as he pried Pippa off him and handed her back to a waiting Phoebe. "Bye" He said before he left.

Wyatt stood there for a second while everyone else went on to talk about Chris's current living arrangement. 'All right that's it' He muttered before he grabbed his jacket and

followed Chris out of the door.

Piper stood up to follow him but was stopped when Coop laid a reassuring hand on her arm.

Shaking his head gently he told her "He'll be back, he just needs a minute."

Meanwhile outside Wyatt faced a problem. Left or Right?

Closing his eyes and focusing on his heart he turned back the way that they came and when he came to the mouth of the ally he saw the silhouette of Chris about to leave the other side.

'Eureka!' His mind screamed.

"Chris!" He shouted as he began to run down the alleyway.

Startled Chris jumped and turned around, when he saw Wyatt coming towards him he began to walk back into the ally, meeting him halfway.

What happened next was not what he expected.

When Wyatt met Chris in the middle of the ally he wasted no time. He crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss that made both of their legs weak. This kiss alone conveyed all of Wyatt's feeling from love, passion, lust, desire etc. Chris was barely able to think straight and so was unable to respond.

When the need to breathe became too great Wyatt pulled away and looked to the ground, ashamed thinking that Chris didn't want the kiss as he didn't return it.

"Look Chris, I just couldn't let you go without showing you how I feel. If you don't feel the same way then that's fine, well I mean it's not fine cos it would hurt like a bitch but you know what I mean I could deal with it, just don't hate me because I couldn't control myself, even if you don't feel the same way I would still want to be your frie..."

The rest of his rant was cut off by Chris's sudden attack on his lips. They joined a lip lock again, this time Chris let his feelings show, out of all of the feelings that he projected through the kiss there is one that stuck out the most to Wyatt. Love. Wyatt was cut out of his musings when Chris pulled back again.

"You know what Wyatt, you talk too much." He said as he gazed into his angel's eyes.

Wyatt Smiled at him and then teasingly said "So does this mean that you feel the same way as I do or were you just trying to find a way to shut me up." Already knowing the answer.

Chris smiled a dimply smile back to him and then huskily replied "Dunno. I think I need another reminder."

Wyatt wasted no more time on talk. He ravaged Chris's lips again and when he felt Chris's tongue ask for an invitation he allowed him entry. A battle of dominance began between the new lovers. Eventually Wyatt won and traced every inch of Chris's mouth, almost like he was trying to taste all of his flavours. Chris was powerless to do anything other than moan

and lean against Wyatt in an attempt to remain upright.

Wyatt possessively wrapped his arms around Chris's waist and pulled him closer, causing Chris to moan again. Finally when Wyatt pulled away Chris was only able to say one word "Wow". Before he leant more into the embrace and placed his head on Wyatt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

There was no telling how long they stood there in each other's embrace. Protected and comforted by each other's presence.

All too soon for their liking they broke apart. Chris looked sorrowfully into Wyatt's compassionate eyes and said "I really do need to go Wyatt."

Wyatt looked into Chris's eyes and sadly replied "Ok, but I will see you tomorrow right?"

Chris smiled remembering his promise he made with little Pippa. "You bettcha. I would miss spending time with my boyfriend and his family now would I."

"Boyfriend huh?" Wyatt said gazing lovingly into Chris's eyes "I like the sound of that."

Placing one last gentle peck on his lips Wyatt reluctantly let go of his new boyfriend and watched sadly as he turned and walked in the direction. 'God how I love him'. He thought as he watched Chris's ass until it was out of sight.

Unbeknownst to him Chris had similar thoughts. As soon as he knew that Wyatt was out of sight he 'dorkily' lifted his hands to his lips and still he felt the tingly feeling that resulted from Wyatt's lips. Smiling so broad that it hurt his face he continued walking thinking 'So that's what love feels like'.

A/N

Ahhh how cute.

Anyway, it may be a couple of days until I can update again, but I will try my best for my loyal readers and reviewers.

Coming up: Find out why Chris had to run off.


	4. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 4: Home sweet Home.

When Wyatt finally walked back into the restaurant he had a neon smile on his face that spoke volumes. Piper and Leo were ecstatic that their son was this happy, as were his aunts and uncles.

However they all still had to talk to Wyatt about something. "Wyatt?" Leo asked.

"Yeah dad?" He answered with a smile.

"We were just discussing what we were going to do about Chris."

Wyatt's smile dropped. "What about him?" He asked defensively.

"Oh nothing bad." Phoebe rushed into say before Wyatt panicked too much.

"We were actually talking to your uncle Coop about this and how would you feel if you had

to share a room?"

If possible Wyatt's grin grew wider.

(A/N Yay Uncle Coop!)

The next day the whole Halliwell clan were sitting under the shade of the trees next to the pond in greengate park (A/N I don't actually know if any of this stuff is in Greengate Park I made it up. If anybody knows the layout of it please let me know.) Well, nearly all of them, Wyatt was pacing.

It was now quarter past twelve and there was still no sign of Chris. He was worried.

Phoebe noticed a figure running towards them from the entrance to the park. "Wyatt look."

She said pointing to the now recognisable figure of Chris running down the path. Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief.

When Chris got there he wasn't even panting, he seemed remarkably composed considering the fact that he has just sprinted to them. "Sorry. I was playing chess with Jack over at the other end of the park, lost track of time."

(A/N Pretend that they have those chess tables built into the park.)

"Didya win Chris, huh didya?" Asked an excitable Pippa gripping tightly onto his leg.

Patting her head gently he replied "You bettcha."

"Yay!" She said and then she ran off to join the rest of the cousins playing soccer.

Chris laughed at her retreating form and then turned his gaze onto Wyatt. "Hey you." He said

as Wyatt came and gave him a cuddle in greeting. Chris sighed contently and buried his face into Wyatt's neck, inhaling his scent.

Piper watched the loving display with tears in her eyes. She decided to get this show on the road. She cleared her throat loudly to gain their attention.

Almost as if they forgot that there was other people present they jumped startled. Seeing Piper motioning him to sit down Chris and Wyatt moved and sat on the mat in the sun.

"You hungry Chris?" Piper asked rummaging through the basket to find the sandwiches.

"No thanks I'm fine."

Everybody stilled at that and then turned to look at Chris, disbelief written across their faces.

"What?" He asked.

"Your not hungry. The one who wolfed down that stake last night, is not hungry." Wyatt said in an incredulous tone. Then he adds "Are you feeling OK?" and puts his hand on his forehead checking for temperature.

Chris just sighs at him and then says "Wyatt I have been on the streets for four years, I have become used to having one meal a weak and starving for the res t of it, if I eat anything more it makes me nauseous." A look of realisation passed around the group, and Wyatt wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gives him a reassuring squeeze.

Piper, to hide her tears, turns back to the basket and rummages through it. She turns back to Chris and then hands him a pack of crackers "I am sure that these will be OK for you to eat, they shouldn't upset your stomach."

Chris reluctantly takes the packet after receiving a glare off Piper for hesitating. "Thanks" he mumbles humbled by their acts of generosity.

"Anyway Chris, you had better get used to having three full meals a day, especially when Piper gets her claws into you." Phoebe said with a cheeky grin.

"What'd you mean?" He asks confused at this turn of events. Everyone just smiles at him.

Piper is the one to break the news to him. "We want you to move in with us."

Everyone was expecting Chris to take his time to come up with an answer. What they definitely did not expect was for Chris to immediately say "No!"

Dumbfounded Wyatt asked "Why not?"

"Because Wyatt, I don't want to move in with you because you feel like it is your duty to take care of your boyfriend. Do you have any idea what that would look like? It will make me look like a slut shacking up with someone just to have a roof over my head..." He was cut off by Wyatt placing a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you ever talk about yourself like that again, I won't stand for it OK."

"Chris sweetie" Piper interjected "We were going to offer you the room anyway, even before you got together with Wyatt, that's just an extra purk considering the fact that you would have to share a bedroom."

Chris still didn't look convinced so Leo decided to be the mediator. "Look Chris, how about this, if you move in with us we will buy you new clothes and shoes and what not and help you decide if you want to go back to school or get a job. If you get a job you can pay for one takeaway a month to pay for rent, but that is the maximum that we will accept. So what do you say? How about a trial run?"

Chris couldn't decide, he had to admit the offer sounded good but he still had doubts, living through what he has he is bound to have. But then he looked into Wyatt's eyes. In there he found the answer to his problems. He knew that Wyatt would protect him and would never hurt him or let his family hurt him. 'What the heck, it's worth a shot'.

Chris turned back to look at Piper and Leo and said "One month."

"Yay!" Screamed both Phoebe and Paige at the same time as they both pounced ontop of him cuddling him like crazy. Under the force of both of them Chris toppled backwards with a startled yelp, while Leo Piper and Wyatt all sat back and laughed at the state of them. Just as is seemed like Chris was about to get out of the crazy women's grasps, a horde of screaming girls came charging towards him and joined in the fray. Now there were two adult women, six girls and one boy piled on top of Chris. Limbs were flying everywhere.

Somehow Chris was able to find his way out of the pile in one piece. He stood up and walked to Wyatt where he hid behind him and stated "The women in your family scares me." Wyatt and Leo laughed heartily. While Piper tried to stifle a grin, but failed miserably.

"Chris sweetie. When we get back home there are something's we need to discuss." Piper said before passing out the food to the rest of the family.

Later that day back in the Halliwell manor, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and Chris were all sitting around the living room. Wyatt was pacing backwards and forwards in front of Chris who was sitting rolling his eyes on the sofa.

"Oh for Pete's sake Wyatt, just tell me already it can't be that bad." Chris said at the end of

his tether.

Wyatt sighed and then orbed out and then back into the same place. While the others anxiously watched Chris waiting for a reaction.

Wyatt would have understood his reaction if Chris jumped up out of his seat and ran out onto the street, or if he passed out in fright. But what he didn't understand was his actual reaction.

Turning his gaze back onto his boyfriends he was met with an angry glare and one very confusing sentence...

"**YOUR A FUCKING WHITELIGHTER!!"**

A/N

What does Chris have against whitelighters? A dark secret from his past is to be revealed in the next chapter.

Stay tuned! D


	5. Memories Old And New

Chapter 5: memories new and old.

If anyone looked into the Halliwell Manor at this moment of time they would have noticed that they could cut the tension with a knife. All of the Halliwells were staring incredulously at the only Perry present. While said Perry stared at Wyatt with contempt, and a small bit of fear.

"How do you know about Whitelighter's?" Leo asked at last, breaking the unbearable silence.

"Oh, I've met one or two of them on my travels." Chris answered cryptically. Everyone that was listening to the conversation was shocked at how easily Chris was taking the news, and the fact that he seems to hold so much hatred towards the 'good' whitelighter's. Phoebe however, was privy to more of his feelings, and was able to pick up on the fear and pain that was brought up every time that the 'w' word was mentioned.

"What did they do to you?" She asked. Now that she mentioned it everyone's shocked expressions turned into more compassionate ones after they realised that Chris has a past with whitelighter's that obviously is not pretty.

"Humph. Which one?" Chris muttered leaning wearily back into his chair, after the anger left him he found himself drained.

Leo's face paled. If there was only one whitelighter that made Chris feel this way, it would be easier for them to change his mind about them, but if there was more than one it would be harder.

Piper, though close to tears, decided to be strong and ask the question that was plaguing everyone. "Tell us what they did to you. From the beginning."

Chris looked at them trying to understand where their intentions lay, seeing that they held no malice towards him he decided that he could still trust them, Whitelighter's or not.

"I met the first one when I was seven. He seemed like a nice guy, so I let myself trust him. Big mistake on my part. My parents were abusive drunks, so I rarely gave my trust to anyone this was the first time. One night I was home alone, my parents hadn't come home yet, I got scared because there was a string of abductions in my area, it got so bad that half of my class had disappeared. So I called for him. I expected him to call me a baby for not wanting to stay alone in the dark, but he didn't he said that he would be right over. When he turned up we played go fish for a while and everything seemed to be going fine...the next thing that I know I woke up in a basement chained to the wall."

"How'd that happen?" Wyatt asked walking forward to sit next to Chris on the sofa once he saw that he wasn't pulling away.

"You tell me, one second I was bitching about my teacher, the next I woke up with the mother of all headaches."

"A whitelighter knocked you out!" Leo said shocked.

"Yep. And he was the one responsible for the disappearance of the other kids as well. We were all chained to the wall for about a week until I was able to pick the lock. So I let everyone else out and we walked for a couple more days until we found the nearest town."

"Are you sure that it was a whitelighter?" Wyatt choked out.

"Of course it was. Unless someone else can orb. When I was back home my parents actually decided to act like they give a damn since I was gone for nearly two weeks. So when he orbed into my room the first night back, I screamed, my father came running in and they got into a fight and then my father killed him."

"How is that possible without a darklighter?" Paige asked Leo, the only one who didn't look confused at the ending of this story.

"Well after what he has done, he would have been considered a drifter and the perks that other Whitelighter's have wouldn't apply to him anymore."

"Ohh." Was chorused around the room, minus Chris who confusedly asked "What's a darklighter?"

Wyatt explained it to him "Darklighters are the opposites of Whitelighters; they are demons that kill Whitelighter's using a poison on their darklighter arrows." Chris slowly nods in understanding. Now it was Phoebe's turn to be confused.

"You said that there was more than one whitelighter in your past, what else have they done to you."

At this Chris shifted in his seat and lifted up his jacket and shirt showing the Halliwells his stomach, but that's not what drew their attention. What did was the huge gaping hole in the middle of it. Immediately Piper 'eeked' and ran over to Chris to probe the area checking for infections etc.

"What happened?" Wyatt said moving to see the wound closer like his mother.

"Just before I met you yesterday one of them cornered me in an ally. It began shouting its mouth off and then shot... like... lightening out of its hand or something at me. Calling me, and I quote 'Abomination! Disgrace! Poor excuse for a being of good!' To which I replied 'said the being of good that attacks a defenceless teenager in a dark ally, yeah real courageous!'"

Wyatt chuckled at that, imagining the looks on the face of the elder that was questioned by a mere boy. Wait...elder... "Dad. Isn't it only elders that have the power to shoot lightening?"

"Yeah. Another drifter... I presume you killed him right Chris." Leo answered directing his question into Chris's direction.

"Duh. No-one attacks me and gets away with it." Chris replied in a tone that screamed 'isn't it obvious'.

Wyatt chuckled at him thinking 'that's my boy'. While Piper looked even more distressed.

"How did you fight yesterday, and stay STANDING after you were thrown into the wall!"

Wyatt turned to look at Chris again waiting for the answer.

"Practice." Was the vague answer leaving the other occupants of the room wondering what exactly it was that Chris had suffered through his life?

Wyatt was the first to snap out of it. "Chris?"

"Hmm."

"You know that you can trust us right? We're not like other Whitelighter's, we're only half. Do you believe that I would hurt you?"

Chris's answer was immediate "I know that you won't Wyatt." He grabbed Wyatt's hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm sorry for the way that I acted but it was a bit of a shock for me considering what's happened to me before, you know?"

"It's Ok, I understand. Don't worry about it? Think of it this way now you will be able to make new memories...good memories...of Whitelighter's. Let's talk about it more tomorrow, it's getting late."

"OK." Chris answered.

"Wyatt why don't you show Chris your room where you can heal him, we'll see you in the morning?" Piper asked.

Wyatt and Chris stood up and Wyatt led Chris by the hand up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Once in there Chris saw that the room was furnished with twin beds, an ensuite bath and shower room, a computer desk and a walk in closet. To someone that has lived on the streets for years it was like a palace. He was brought out of his musings by Wyatt saying "We are going to go shopping for you tomorrow, for now you can just help yourselves to my clothes. The bed closet to the door is mine; I thought that you would like the one next to the window, erm...that's it I think."

"You're too good to me Wyatt." Chris said turning around to look Wyatt in the face and wrap his arms around his neck so that he could plant a soft kiss against his lips.

"Of course I am. Nothing is too much for my boyfriend." Wyatt replied, following on with a kiss of his own. Wyatt pulled away and said to Chris, "Sit down and take off your top so that I can see your wound."

Chris did as he was told and blushed at the unwavering stare that Wyatt's gaze held on his swimmers body. Seeing this Wyatt snapped out of his thoughts and walked forwards kneeling on the floor in front of his boyfriend and holding his hand above the broken flesh. Sure enough golden glow appeared and the wound closed itself up so that it looked like it was never there.

"Thanks." Chris said as he wrapped his arms around his neck again and pulled his head in close to crush their lips together, opening his mouth as an irresistible invitation. Wyatt wasn't able to control himself any longer he gently pushed Chris back until he was laying ontop of him on the bed. Ravaging his mouth. Chris moaned in appreciation of the change of position and tangled one of his hands into Wyatt's golden locks, while the other roamed his body. His hand found its way under Wyatt's shirt and roamed up and down tracing every inch of his muscular body.

Wyatt was in a similar position. Both of his hands were trailing all over Chris's top half, barely able to stay away from the area they most definitely wanted to own. But hearing Chris moan made him lose control. His hands strayed away from Chris's chest and went to rest on his hips, rubbing them gently. Chris gasped into Wyatt's mouth and then smiled into the kiss.

Pulling away for oxygen Chris huskily said "You know I really need a shower. Do you want to join me?"

Wyatt grinned in appreciation. "It would be my pleasure, baby."

A/N

Aww Poor Chris.

More nitty gritty in the next chapter don't worry.

Please review. I love hearing your opinion. (may just make me update faster HINT HINT)


	6. An Old Friend: A New Prophecy

Chapter 6: an old friend, a new prophecy.

As soon as those words left his mouth Chris knew where tonight was headed. So far Wyatt had been careful not to pressure him, but Chris can clearly see that Wyatt wants him bad, but is waiting until Chris is ready. That just made him love him more. So when Wyatt stood up off him and pulled him onto his feet and then into the bathroom he wasn't nervous in the least bit.

But he still had his doubts. 'Am I really ready for this I mean after what my father did... ?' He trailed off his thoughts with a shudder. Wyatt picked this up and lifted his head up so that he could see his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked lovingly.

"I...I don't know if I am truly ready for this yet." Chris stuttered. Half expecting Wyatt to call him a tease because of his behaviour before. What he didn't expect was for Wyatt to pull him in for a hug and chuckle at him.

"It's OK. We don't have to do anything until you are sure that you are ready. I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to." Chris smiled into is shoulder.

Wyatt then broke the hug and began to leave the room until Chris grabbed his hand. Turning around confused he looked into Chris's eyes for an explanation, what he found there was a nervous looking Chris.

"Just because I am not ready doesn't mean I can't shower with my boyfriend. We don't have to do anything right?"

Wyatt didn't say anything thinking that actions speak louder than words he walked forward and captured his lips again. Pulling back after a moment he whispered "We can do whatever you want, you already have me wrapped around your little finger." Chris smiled into his shoulder.

"Well in that case, get your ass in that shower." He said before he helped Wyatt pull off his shirt. The sight of him without his top on reinforced the mental image that Chris had created during his previous studying in the bedroom. Wyatt was hot! Chris was now nervous as hell.

He slowly allowed his hands to trace down Wyatt's abs until they came to his zipper.

Chris hesitated for a second and looked into Wyatt's eyes for permission. Wyatt smiled down at him and then brought his hands down to Chris's. He took a gentle hold on his hands and guided them to his zipper and helped him pull it down. Now that Chris had more confidence he let go of his hands and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer so that they could kiss again.

Preoccupied with the kiss Wyatt nearly didn't notice Chris pushing down his jeans until they were only left around his ankles. But he did notice Chris putting his hands down his underwear to cup and squeeze his ass. He gasped and his eyes snapped open so that he was looking down into Chris's mischievous eyes. He smiled into the kiss and then slowly allowed his hands to flow down from Chris's shoulder, down his bare back to the hem of his jeans. He slowly allowed the tips of his fingers to enter into the jeans and then traced his way from the back to the front to find the zipper.

Once he reached his target he slowly pulled it down while simultaneously continuing the makeout session as well as watching Chris for any uncomfort. When he found none he dropped the piece of clothing so that it landed on a heap on the floor. Surrounding Chris's ankles.

Now both boys were clad only in their underwear.

When they finally pulled apart from the lip lock Chris breathlessly said "I love you." When Wyatt heard those words he beamed. In no time at all he answered.

"I love you too baby." They stared into each other's eyes for a while with Wyatt gently stroking the side of Chris's face while Chris unconsciously moved into the touch.

Wyatt then move one of his hands away from his loves to turn on the warm spray of the shower. While he did that Chris wrapped his arms around his waist. In no time at all Wyatt returned the favour.

Both boys simultaneously moved their hands to each other's hips and fingered the hem of each other's underwear. In one swift movement, they both pushed down the last piece of clothing that they were wearing.

Wyatt's eyes roamed over Chris's body, a gorgeous well built swimmers body, long lean legs, and last but definitely not least was his ten inch mini Perry. 'Wow, I can't wait to have that in my mouth'.

Chris was also admiring Wyatt's body, a muscular chest with a six pack to boot, muscular arms and legs: definitely a football player, and last but not least the eleven inch mini Wyatt. 'Oh My God, I can't wait to have him in me.'

With those thoughts in mind they kissed again and entered the shower together. Being under the warm spray was the most erotic experience that either boy has even been through. It's amazing what regular shower gel and water can do to pleasure you.

And pleasure it did.

Meanwhile downstairs the adults were all stuck in their own thoughts about the new couple. They still remember the first time that they found out about Wyatt's destiny.

FLASHBACK

_Piper and Leo were sitting in their garden watching their three year old son playing with his new soccer ball. Today was his third birthday party and the parents have been kicked outside to play with their boy while the aunts and uncles cleaned up after the messy toddler's party that had just finished. It was just a matter of time until Piper was allowed back in to make the family dinner that's planned for later in the afternoon. It was then that it happened. Everything froze. I mean everything, even the passing jet that caught Wyatt's attention was frozen mid-air._

"_Phoebe! Paige!" Piper shouted in panic as Leo ran to pick up Wyatt. Running back into the manor they saw Phoebe, Paige, Henry and Coop weren't frozen either and seemed to be oblivious to the change that had occurred outside._

"_What's wrong Piper?" Phoebe asked after seeing Pipers abrupt entrance._

"_Look outside." Was her answer. A confused Paige and Phoebe did as they were told and when they returned they had as much panic in their eyes as Piper and Leo did. They explained to their husbands what the problem was. Coop looked interested in this new turn of events, while Henry looked positively freaked._

"_What caused this?" Leo asked the question that everyone was thinking._

"_We did." Came a disembodied voice from behind them._

_Turning they saw a swirling mass of pure blue clouds forming. When it formed completely it revealed the angel of destiny and an unknown man in flowing red robes._

"_It is a pleasure to see you again." The angel said nodding in the sisters' directions._

"_I don't mean to sound rude but...eur...what do you want?" Asked the abrupt Paige. "I thought that you said that the offer was a onetime deal?"_

"_It was, this time I come on account of your progeny." At this Leo tightened his grip on Wyatt afraid that they were going to receive some bad news._

"_Do not worry, I am not here to tell you about a future ill that your son may face, on the contrary I_ _am here to reveal information about the happiness of your son in years to come." At this Leo relaxed a little and placed Wyatt back on the floor._

"_Hey buddy, why don't you go and play with your new train set in the conservatory huh?" He told the toddler who quickly hurried out of the room with a smile on his face. The unidentified man smiled at the childs antics._

"_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Oraulum. The keeper of prophecies. We have come to inform you of a prophecy that involes your son and his future love."_

"_What do the prophecies say." Coop, the bearer of love, asked the robed pair._

"_There are many..._

_firstborn vadum wed quod producto produxi productum an heir ut per_

_The firstborn shall wed and produce an heir to the throne_

_In vicis of primoris prognatus filius of lepor lepos versus a vinculum inter universitas vadum exsisto partum. An eternus diligo vadum reunite in vita quod adfero pacis ut universitas. A parvulus vadum exsisto prognatus ex a male quod is vadum typicus change of vicis._

_In the time of the first born son of the charmed line a bond between the worlds shall be created. An eternal love shall reunite in life and bring about peace to the worlds. A child shall be born from a male and this shall symbolise the change of the times. _

_ultimate diligo. Iugum fatum futurus una mos visio plures saeculorum labor pro reperio invicem. Quondam instituo , secundum primoris os a diligo vadum suscipio. putus vultus of diligo. Ut unus vulnero ut mos ceterus , ut unus rideo risi risum ut vadum ceterus , suum animus vinculum pro vicis coepi , ut reunited a putus parvulus ero prognatus. A parvulus of lux lucis , diligo quod amicitia. Is parvulus ero gero of a donum ut is universitas a donum of vita._

_The ultimate love. A pair destined to be together will face many lifetimes hardship before finding each other. Once found, after first sight, a love shall begin. The purest form of love. When one hurts as will the other, when one laughs as shall the other, their souls bonded before time began, when reunited a pure child will be born. A child of light, love and friendship. This child will be the bearer of a gift to this world, a gift of life._

_...these are but a few"_

"_The ultimate love." Coop muttered in disbelief. "I have to admit that I never thought that I would see it in my lifetime." He muttered._

"_But what does it mean?" Piper asked feeling both pleased that her son would feel such a love and anxious as to the meaning behind the prophecy._

"_What it means can be explained by Coop after we leave, there is only a certain amount of time that I can keep the time frozen for. What we have come to tell you is not to discourage the quick love that will blossom. Allow it, otherwise the prophecy will be broken and what was propecised will not come to pass."_

"_You mean I won't get my grandchild?" Piper asked with a smile thinking of how cute they will be._

"_Yes. There is a bigger purpose behind this than we know of. The only certainty is that your son will fall instantly in love with someone and when that happens the pair will be inseperable and will fight side by side till their dieing day. We must leave now before we cause any more damage. Coop will inform you of any updates in the relationship." With that the two men were gone._

"_What's the ultimate love?" Phoebe asked her husband._

"_Exactly what it sais, the Ultimate love, a love that overshadows any feelings that we may have for each other."_

END OF FLASHBACK

a/n B.T.W The prophecy was written in Latin, its not something that I have just made up. I hope that that makes sense, it is my way of explaining the reasons behind how fast the relationship has escalated. This however is not the whole story, you will need to read on the find out what else there is to know. It will be revealed in a few chapters.

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. (HINT HINT)


	7. Nightmares and Revelations

Chapter 7: Nightmares and Revelations

After stepping out of the extremely erotic shower, both boys towelled themselves off and headed to their beds. In the middle of both beds was a small table that had an alarm clock flashing 12:30 to them. "It's been a long day, let's get some shut eye and then we can prepare for going shopping with the horde." Wyatt said causing Chris to giggle at him.

Once both boys were snuggled into their separate beds it took no time at all for them to drift off into the land of nod, feeling utterly content.

Meanwhile downstairs the adults were sitting chatting about their new house guest. "So that's the one who is going to bring my baby so much happiness?" Piper asked with a large smile on her face.

"You should feel it Piper, the love that they share it's...it's...overwhelming to say the least. I have never felt anything like it."

"Wow, that coming from a cupid must be an achievement."

"Yeah, I mean those boys, when they finally saw each other for the first time it was like they were searching for something for their entire lives and they found it without even knowing what it was that they were looking for. They found their other halves within that split second that their eyes met."

"Ohh that's so romantic!" Phoebe gushed before turning to look at Piper "So, how long do you think that you will have to wait to meet your grandchild?" She asked Piper whose face immediately split into a wide grin.

Back upstairs, Wyatt woke up confused. One minute he was in a deep contented sleep and the next he was wide awake with a sense of Panic in his gut. Looking over to the other bed he saw why. Chris was tossing and turning in his sleep, obviously he was having a nightmare. In no time at all Wyatt was out of his bed and standing next to Chris's. Grabbing his shoulders he gently started to shake him trying to get through the fog in his mind.

Chris's dream

_Chris was an eight year old boy hiding out in his bedroom from the one that was pounding on the door. "Christopher Perry! Open this door right now!" Was being shouted by his father on the other side. _

"_No daddy." The little boy sobbed into his knees. But his protests were useless. His father _

_ran at the door and broke through the only protective barrier that Chris had. In less than three strides he was next to his son's side and hefting him up over his shoulder. Smacking him hard on the bottom he carried the struggling child over to the bed._

_He roughly threw Chris onto the bed and then climbed ontop of him, effortlessly he pinned his arms above his head keeping them in place with only one of his, as the other moved down to remove his belt and jeans. Once Jackson Perry was free of his pants and boxers he roughly pulled off his sons. _

_Chris screamed loudly when his father roughly pushed in. He may only be a boy but he knew that what his father was doing was wrong. He has been hurt by his father before but this type of pain was the worst. He felt like he was being split in half. He sobbed and pleaded futilely. It was only once his father was done that he pulled out, he seemed unaffected by the blood coating himself and his sons legs. He only leant down and captured Chris's lips in a harsh bruising kiss._

"_I will be back for you." He whispered._

"_No...Daddy...NO!"_

"NO!" Chris screamed as he spot bolt upright in bed, startling Wyatt, who had been trying to wake him for near on fifteen minutes. Wyatt overcame his shock quickly and pulled him into a hug rubbing soothing circles on his back. A few minutes later he felt Chris's tears soak through his t-shirt.

Shocked, this is the first time that he has seen Chris cry, Wyatt pulled away and forced Chris to look at him and rubbed his tears from his face. "What's wrong Chris?" Wyatt asked. Chris just shook his head in response to the question, embarrassed for what happened to him.

Wyatt's empathy kicked in at that moment and he shook his head "No, Chris don't pull away from me. Please tell me, I want to help you." Chris looked into Wyatt's panicked eyes and saw no ill-will in them so he began his story.

"My father he...he..."

"It's OK Chris, take your time." Wyatt said pulling him into the hug again and resuming the tracing of the circles on his back.

Chris took a deep breath, inhaling the calming scent of Wyatt and continued again. "he came into my room one day...he was angry...and drunk...I thought that he was going to hit me again like usual but he didn't instead he...he...he held me down on the bed..." He suddenly stopped, a sob escaping his lips and held onto Wyatt tighter.

To say that Wyatt was furious was an overstatement, if Chris's father was still alive nothing would stop his from marching into his home and ripping him limb from limb. But now his attention was focused solely on the sobbing form in his arms. "Shhh, shh I am so sorry Chris."

"S'not your fault Wyatt." Chris said pulling away and rubbing his eyes, trying and failing to wipe away the tears cascading down his cheeks.

"I know, but I'm still sorry." Wyatt said helping remove the tears. Both boys sat in a comfortable silence for a while staring into each other's eyes, until Chris yawned suddenly. Chris looked shocked that the yawn snuck up on him while Wyatt chuckled at his face.

"Alright, it's been a long night, let's get some shut eye. We can talk more in the morning." Wyatt said before he placed a loving kiss on Chris's forehead and then moved back over to his own bed. Climbing under the covers he noticed Chris laying on his back and staring up to the ceiling. Chris closed his eyes and sighed.

Watching Chris 'sleep' Wyatt found his eyelids getting heavier by the second. He was half asleep when he heard movement from the other side of the room. Snapping his eyes open in fear of another nightmare, he turned his head to see Chris stepping out from under the covers and moving over towards him. "You OK Chris?" He asked staring up into the hesitant face of the cherub standing above him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Wyatt?" He asked hesitantly. Wyatt just smiled at him and then lifted the blankets in an invitation. Chris smiled at him and then climbed in, snuggling into Wyatt's chest and gripping onto his t-shirt. Wyatt smiled down at him and then lowered the blankets again making sure that Chris was covered properly. That task complete he wrapped his arms around Chris and kissed the top of his head before settling back into the pillows again.

Both boys fell asleep in each other's arms, and that was how they woke the next day.

A/N

What do you think?

Anyway look out for the next chapter for an amusing trip to the mall.


	8. Wounds Mental and Physical

Chapter 8: Wounds mental and physical.

Everything was going fine in the Halliwell household since they gained their new house guest three weeks ago. Wyatt and Chris were inseparable, Chris still slept in Wyatt's bed but as much as he physically wanted Wyatt, he wasn't yet emotionally ready.

Piper made Chris enrol into highschool, despite the constant arguments that it caused from the boy in question. Piper found herself loving Chris like a son, so much so that she could hardly remember a time when Chris wasn't in their life. While she sat and watched her son sit at the table Piper smiled, Wyatt was practically beaming, he was in love, and his love was due to be home at any time.

'Detention sucks' Wyatt internally spoke to himself as he tapped his fingers on the kitchen table waiting for Chris to get home from school.

What he didn't expect was to see Chris the way he was when he returned home.

It was now Five O'clock and now everyone in the Halliwell family, minus Chris, was sitting around the living room waiting for the elusive Chris to show up.

"He's two hours late! Where the hell is he?!" Wyatt yelled in the middle of his pacing. He was worried sick.

Piper wasn't fairing much better, she was tapping her foot in a sign of nervousness, and everyone was so tense that they jumped a mile when the front door slammed open. Wyatt was moving within a second, he ran around the room towards the front door and what he found there made his blood run cold. Chris was standing just inside of the doorway holding onto the wall to steady himself. But that wasn't the worst of it.

There on Chris's previously white shirt, was a growing puddle of red.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled as he rushed forwards to catch him when he lost his struggle to remain upright. Wyatt cradled him in his arms and gently lowered him to the ground. He ignored all of the gasps of shock from behind him and focused all of his healing powers onto the wound.

Wyatt vaguely became aware that both his father and his aunt Paige moved to help assist in the healing, but remained oblivious to the fact that Phoebe ushered the children into the kitchen out of the way. Piper stood frozen, horrified at the sight before her.

"It's not working. DAMMIT! Why isn't it working?" Wyatt yelled to no-one in particular as the golden glow proved to be ineffective.

Chris watched on through half laden eyes, he noticed how Wyatt's hands were shaking in effort. He slowly raised his own shaking hand and shakily wrapped it around Wyatt's. "It's OK." He muttered shakily to the distraught face above him. Wyatt snapped.

"OK! OK! How is this OK Chris, you are lying bleeding in the middle of the floor and I can't heal you!" He yelled as he caught Chris's hands in a vice like grip.

"Hey..."Chris muttered soothingly "...It's gonna take more than...than this to keep me down, Wy." Wyatt opened his mouth to reply but Piper beat him to it. Snapping out of her shock she screamed at Leo "HEAL HIM!"

Leo glanced over his shoulder to Piper and asked her "Will you please fetch me the first aid kit, a needle and some thread, I will have to do this the normal way, and it won't heal."

Despite having reservations about the whole stitching up outside of a hospital thing, Piper immediately ran into the kitchen to find all of the necessary things. Leo then turned to Wyatt, "Get him onto the couch."

Chris, who still has the ability to hear, tried to stand up but Wyatt ignored him and lifted him into a bridal carry. Chris buried his head into his shoulder to stop from crying out in pain as his wound was jostled. He almost moaned at the loss of contact when Wyatt placed him on the couch.

When Chris was successfully lying down Wyatt moved to the arm of the chair to let his father have a look at the wound. He kneeled on the floor by Chris's head and ran his hands through the soft brown locks. Chris gazed lovingly into his eyes. Then out of nowhere he screamed!

"Arrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Chris closed his eyes in pain and a lone tear escaped.

Wyatt looked shocked from Chris' face to his father who was now pressing down onto the wound. Hard!

"What are you doing?!" Wyatt shouted at Leo and then tried to pull him off, but Coop and Henry held him back, they knew what Leo had to do.

"I need to stop the bleeding Wyatt." Leo said not moving his gaze from the wound.

"But you're hurting him!" Wyatt shouted, still fighting on his restraints.

"It has to be done Wyatt." Leo muttered sadly, eyes downcast.

It was at that moment Piper came into the room and saw that Chris had passed out due to the pain. She let out a sob, seeing him lying bleeding on the couch broke her heart. He passed Leo all of the things that he required and then tried to lead Wyatt out of the room. "Come on sweetie."

"No! Mom I can't leave him here, he's hurt." Wyatt looked into his mothers eyes' begging her to allow him to stay, Piper was wavering under the gaze but Coop knew what had to be done.

"Wyatt. Go with your mother. We won't let anything happen to him, but if you stay you will just be distracting us and all of our attention needs to be focused upon helping Chris now." He said firmly, then he began to tug gently at his arm. "Come on son, it's Ok. It's Ok."

It was over an hour later when Leo entered the kitchen looking thoroughly exhausted, blood coating his hands and clothes. Wyatt jumped up and ran to him immediately. Bombarding him with questions.

Leo held up his hand to stop him then he said "Chris will be fine, he just needs to rest." The whole family sighed in relief (Minus the kids who had been orbed by Paige to Victors). It was Coop who was the next to speak.

"Are you sure ... I mean that was pretty nasty." Leo just sighed in reply and then sunk into the chair that Piper gave him.

"It was bad. I have no doubt in my mind that if he had been any normal guy that wound would have killed him instantly. The only reason that he is alive is because of his slayer strength."

"The only reason that he is in this state is because of him being the slayer!" Wyatt let out through ground teeth, seething at the powers that be for forcing this burden onto Chris's shoulders.

Phoebe looked on sympathetically feeling all of the emotions rolling off her eldest nephew in waves. "Wyatt, why don't you go and take Chris into your room, make sure that he is warm enough. We will find out what happened to him tomorrow after a decent night's sleep. Wyatt merely nodded and left the room.

Walking into the living room, Wyatt felt a tear rolling down his cheek. It broke his heart to see Chris's hurting when he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed deeply and then moved forward to Chris. It would have been easy to orb then upstairs with minimum contact, but Wyatt needed the reassuring feel of his boyfriend in his arms to prove that he was still breathing.

Placing one hand gently under his knees and the other under his back, Wyatt lifted him slowly and gently. As soon as he was standing up straight, Chris shifted in his sleep, he moved his head and tried to snuggle closer into Wyatt's warmth. His hands weakly grabbed handfuls of Wyatt's t-shirt. Wyatt smiled a teary smile and rested his head ontop of the sleeping angels in his arms. He walked slowly towards the stairs, and with great ease he climbed them until they reached their room. Walking in he used his telekinesis to pull the covers back on the blanket and then placed Chris down on the mattress.

Once Chris was settled comfortably Wyatt lay down beside him and wrapped his arms protectively around his waist, mindful of the wound. He pulled the blankets over them both and then finally let the tears come.

Once they started he couldn't stop. He began sobbing his heart out. Tears of grief and fear of loss poured out of him like a tidal wave. "Please...don't leave me...I love you so...soo much."

He muttered into Chris's hair as he kissed the top of his head.

He fell asleep in that position, the tears and emotional trauma of the day exhausting him. His exhaustion made him completely unaware of the eyes watching the pair, malice in his eyes.

A/N so what do you think. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, there is no excuse that is good enough, and all that I can give is the promise that the next chapter will be up within the next week.

Please review! Whoever guesses who the 'malice' is will receive a cyber hug and a mention within the next few chapters.


	9. Home

Chapter 9: Home

The 'malice' watched the scene in front of it with revulsion. It's not right for these two beings to be together. They need to be kept apart, if they ever have any offspring then the world of evil with be forced into hiding. He wouldn't let that happen.

"My breatherin will prosper and you will fail." The demon muttered under its breath. Unfortunately for the demon that was all that was needed to rouse the slayer from his slumber.

Chris, used to being in a state of constant vigilance, shot up from his sleeping position and saw the shocked demon standing in the corner. In no time at all he reached for the dagger he had hidden in his pocket and flung it at the demon. Suspecting an attack the demon was able to shimmer out when the dagger was mere inches from its heart.

Now that the danger was out of the way Chris became aware of the sharp shooting pain in his stomach. Gasping he grabbed at his stomach and fell back heavily onto the bed and moving into a foetal position, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Wyatt was startled awake by the moans of pain coming from his boyfriend. In less than a nano-second he was in a sitting position and running his hands through Chris's hair trying to calm him. "Shh shh shh...its OK baby...you're OK...just breathe through the pain...that's it...that's it..."

After a few minutes of controlled breathing Chris was able to cope with the pain, and uncurled himself, sitting up off the bed he leant forward heavily until his head was resting on Wyatt's chest. Wyatt reciprocated by wrapping his arms around him, and ultimately keeping him upright.

"Wyatt there was a demon in the room." Chris muttered into Wyatt's neck. Wyatt stiffened.

"What type of demon was it?" Wyatt asked unconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around Chris's form.

"I don't know." Chris said and then yawned loudly.

Wyatt chuckled "its ok sweetie, we will look through the book tomorrow, for now let's just get some rest." With that Wyatt eased them both down until they were snuggled on the bed. In a matter of minutes Chris was asleep again, Wyatt following close behind.

The next morning Wyatt woke before Chris and so decided to go and get some breakfast and bring Chris some breakfast in bed. When he made it to the kitchen he met with his mother, father and aunts, all of him looked at him with concern on their faces.

Wyatt smiled at them all and thanked them all for their concern, and then he told them all about the demon that was in the room throughout the night.

"What did it look like?" Paige asked. Wyatt just shook his head at her and said.

"I don't know, like I said I was still sleeping. Chris was the one that saw it, and I wanted to let him rest as long as he can. He'll need all the strength that he can get to heal."

"One perk about being a slayer. You heal fast." Was spoken by Chris who was at that moment in time shuffling into the kitchen, looking half asleep.

Both Leo and Wyatt jumped up at the same time and pushed him into a seat. "What the hell are you doing? Are you insane?" Wyatt rambled at him while anxiously checking for a fever. "What the hell are you doing out of bed!" He muttered the question that was on everyone else's minds.

Chris sighed, uncomfortable with all the attention and concern that he was receiving. "I heal quickly, in a couple of days I will be fit as a fiddle."

"Exactly!" Wyatt exclaimed "In a couple of days, meaning that you are not healed yet, and so you have no reason to be out of bed and walking around." At the end of this Piper smirked at Wyatt thinking that he had a clever argument. Again, Chris sighed.

"Wyatt I can't afford to lie around all day. I need to figure out how to stop this (pointing to his wound) happening again."

"What exactly did happen?" Leo asked as he absently moved a piece of stray hair out of Chris's face.

"I think that that is something that all of us want to know." Piper said as she stared at Chris in concern. When Wyatt looked at him he noticed that he looked uncomfortable in the uncomfortable wooden kitchen chairs.

"Lets move this into the sitting room and then you can _lie down _and tell us all about it." Without waiting for an answer he swept down and picked Chris up, carrying him into the sitting room knowing that his family were following. He lay Chris down on the sofa and then moved over to his head. He lifted it up slightly and then sat down, placing his head on his legs and then he began to anxiously run his hand through the brown locks. Once everyone was seated Chris began his tale.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Chris was walking out of school after detention mumbling under his breath "Stupid teacher, stupid school, stupid detention, stupid...tree." He muttered after he ran out of things to say. It was then that he noticed something strange._

_There in the parking lot sat a blacked out car. Granted not actually unusual in American, the car wouldn't have stood out to anybody else, but Chris being a slayer knew that there was something wrong with this scene. _

_For starters Chris was the only one in detention, what a shocker, and there are no after school clubs today, and secondly the car itself stunk of death. Deciding to take a closer look Chris started to walk towards it. Wrong move._

_As soon as he was noticed by those in the car, they sped away as fast as they could. Instantaneously Chris gave chase. Any normal person would not have been able to keep up with the speeding care, but Chris being a slayer was granted extra strength and resilience, and once being on the streets gave him extensive knowledge on shortcuts. _

_He ran for what felt like hours, but was in reality twenty minutes, until he ended up in a cemetery 'original' he thought gruffly. _

_Now he could see the vamp that he was after. This particular one was fugly, and Chris felt no shame in revealing that to himself with a smirk. He must have chuckled out loud because the vamp turned suddenly and as soon as it noticed that was wasn't alone anymore it charged._

_The force of the first unexpected blow sent Chris into the wall of the closest mausoleum. Regaining his feet he began to dodge all of the blows, trying to tire out his opponent and catch his breath at the same time. _

_Once he had the opportunity he took it. He landed a swift punch to the vamps jaw and sent it staggering back a few paces. _

_Punch, block, punch, punch, parry, block._

_The fight went on for a few more minutes until Chris had enough. Reaching into the waist band of his jeans he pulled out a sharp stake and aimed it for the demons heart._

_Unfortunately for Chris the vamp was expecting that. In one swift move it managed to block the stake and simultaneously disarm him and used the newly acquired stake to attempt to gut the slayer._

**END FLASHBACK.**

"And so I pulled the stake out and staked it, watched it go to dust and then I came home." Chris ended his story.

Looking up into Wyatt's eyes he saw something strange, happiness, contentment and joy. Glancing around the whole room he noticed that everyone had strange smiles on their faces. Feeling self-conscious he muttered "What?"

Piper answered with tears in her eyes. "You said home."

It only took Chris a few seconds to realise what she meant and then he smiled again. Wyatt leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, leaving them tingling. When he sat back up Chris muttered "Looks like I am sticking around then."

If possible Wyatt's smile grew even bigger.

A/N Thanks to all reviewers! Youre all brill!

Now I need your help!

I dont know how to finally get them together so they can concieve their kid.

if anyone can think of a romantic evening that can lead to Wyatt Wooing Chris into bed, can they please offer it...I need all the help I can get.


	10. Fears and Dates

Chapter 10:

It had been three days since Chris returned home with his wound and the family were still fussing over him. It was driving him INSANE!!

"Wyatt!" Chris shouted in frustration as Wyatt began fussing over him again one the third morning after the ordeal.

"What?" He answered innocently...too innocently.

"Wyatt, you know that I am almost fully healed now...there is no more pain...and No I am not hungry and No I am not thirsty and No I do not want a massage although I may take you up on that offer later. So how about you tone down the fussing a little bit." He asked hopefully.

Wyatt just sighed and slumped down onto the bed. "Chris you have to understand. I was sooo scared...I thought that you were going to die and now that I have you back and there is no chance of you up and dying on me at the moment...I want to show you how much I love you and spoil you rotten...and..." the rest of the sentence was cut off by Chris's lips meeting his in a bruising kiss.

Pulling away Chris panted heavily trying to get his breath back. Wyatt was in a similar state. "I love you Wyatt." Chris murmured as he was pulled into a cuddle.

"I love you too Chris." Chris closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Wyatt I think that we need to talk about what happened?" Wyatt sighed deeply and then nodded. "Wyatt...I get that you were scared for me but...you have to understand that this is my job...just like your job is being the twice blessed...we both face danger everyday but we survive..."

"But this was different Chris!" Wyatt yelled out frustrated. "We are able to heal each other...you can't. I had to watch you suffer in pain and I can't help but wonder if it would have happened if I had been there or not."

"Wyatt we don't know what would have happened if you were there. It's in the past. We can't change it. What we can do is move forward and compromise. How about this? I promise to NEVER go out slaying by myself and to always have someone there who can orb me out if there becomes a problem...BUT I only agree to this is you agree to the same...NEVER go out on a vanquish by yourself."

Wyatt smiled at Chris and then placed a kiss on his forehead. "I think that that is a good plan. So we have a deal?"

"Yes we have a deal." Chris replied with a smirk. "Now Mr Halliwell. I think that it is about time that we went out on a date...you gonna ask me out or what?"

The bluntness of this statement took Wyatt by surprise and he just stared open mouthed at Chris for a moment before breaking out into a smile. "Well Mr Perry. My family are going on a camping trip next weekend, so we will have the house to ourselves...how about I make a nice meal and then we got out to see a play or a film and then take a long walk along the beach...what do you think? Is that a good enough first date for you?"

Chris just smiles and leans forward for a kiss. Once they broke apart again he answered "I think that it sounds wonderful. I can't wait."

Wyatt couldn't resist ruining the moment with one of his jokes..."So what would you prefer for our meal...Chinese or pizza?" Chris laughed at him and then left the room in search of a drink of water.

The day of the date arrived and Wyatt was nervous. Sure he has been dating Chris for a few months now, but they have never actually been on a date...unless you count family outings to the park, but they weren't exactly alone then so...

Hearing the timer go off on the oven Wyatt quickly strolled over and pulled out the roast chicken (Chris's favourite), his mothers recipe of course. He had surprised Chris earlier this morning with Breakfast in bed, complete with a red rose.

Chris was speechless as he was given his first treat of the day and then promptly smothered Wyatt with kisses. From the moment that he woke up Wyatt was full of surprises. When Chris came out of the bathroom after his shower he was met with a gorgeous new outfit laid out on his bed. A nice pair of jeans and a pale blue button up shirt. Attached to the new outfit was a note.

**I hope you like the outfit.**

**Put it on and meet me downstairs, our date starts now.**

**P.S I love you.**

**Wyatt**

**X X X**

The letter caused tears to pool in the brunette's eyes. He quickly donned his clothes and ran down the stairs to meet Wyatt. When he saw the blonde he was pacing in the living room, clearly anxious to see his reaction to the clothes and the letter. Instead of speaking Chris Ran into the room and jumped into Wyatt's arms.

Startled Wyatt was barely able to catch his boyfriend and stop them both for tumbling down to the floor. He laughed as Chris wrapped his legs tighter around his waist t and his arms further around his neck, burying his face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you." He murmured before he kissed the exposed neck and caused a pleased sigh to escape Wyatt's lips.

"I am glad I chose the right thing then, and may I say you look absolutely stunning in that." Chris just giggled and then untangled himself so that he could stand on his own feet in front of the blonde.

"You can say that anytime that you like...but I prefer to hear those three little words that you wrote in your letter." He added playfully.

Wyatt decided to play along. "And what words were those. 'Meet me downstairs'."

Chris playfully slapped his shoulder and said the words that Wyatt never tires of hearing. "I...love...you." Chris said as he absently curled a piece of Wyatt's hair between his fingers and leant in for a kiss.

The kiss seemed to have last a lifetime, but when they pulled away they both felt the loss of it. "I love you." Wyatt kept muttering as he peppered Chris's faces with kisses. Chris just smiled.

When they were finally able to pull themselves away from each other Wyatt produced a blindfold and convinced Chris to wear it. Wyatt's heart soared when Chris needed no encouragement to place the material over his eyes, the blind faith that Chris had in him was enough to make him fight back tears, especially after the traumatic life that he has lived.

True to his word Wyatt had planned everything out for the day. For hours on end he orbed them around the world to exotic and romantic places, and at each stop he purchased or took a memento for this special occasion. (In Egypt he took a vial of sand, in Paris he bought a snow globe with the Eiffel tower inside etc.) By the end of the day Chris had over twelve small gifts to cherish.

Now Wyatt was finishing off dinner after sending Chris upstairs to take a relaxing bath. At the moment he was setting the table, a single lit candle in the middle of the table and some romantic music playing in the background. He smiled to himself as he looked onto his masterpiece. Now for the Piece De Resistance... he needed Chris.

A/N next chapter will contain some burnt food and wooing.

Thankyou so much to **blueeyesbetter** for the inspiration!!

I am soooo sorry that it took so long to update. Please review!! even if you think that it is rubbish I would still be interested in your point of view.


	11. First union?

Chapter 11: First union?

When Chris walked downstairs it was to see Wyatt fussing over the dinner settings, and muttering under his breath. He smiled contently and continued watching him until he was noticed.

"There you are baby." Wyatt said as he walked closer and kissed him deeply. "I was beginning to think that you had drowned." Chris just chuckled at his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him deeply again.

"Are you hungry?" Wyatt asked once he pulled away from the kiss.

"Starved." Chris whispered huskily into Wyatt's ear. Wyatt shivered and then led Chris over to his seat. Deciding to act gentlemanly he pulled out Chris's chair and mock bowed. Chris just laughed at him and then sat at his designated place, Wyatt taking the seat opposite him. In preparation for the day Wyatt shrunk the table so that it was only large enough for the two of them.

"And Now good sir." Wyatt mocked causing Chris to once again erupt into giggles. "Lets eat."

They both dug into their meals with gusto, both hungry after today's events. Somehow throughout the meal, Chris wound up sitting in Wyatt's lap, with the pair of them feeding each other.

Unbeknownst to Wyatt but Chris had been thinking all day about taking their relationship to the next level, he feared to before this point, but after today he will never again doubt Wyatt's intentions. Now to put his plan into action.

"Wyatt..." Chris muttered as he pulled away from a chaste kiss Wyatt gave him.

"Hmmm." Wyatt said while brushing an errant strand of hair behind the brunette's ears.

"I know only one thing that will make this night even more perfect."

"And what is that?" Wyatt asked with a smile, willing to do whatever it was that Chris asked, after all tonight was supposed to be perfect for them.

"If you will make love to me."

Silence

Stunned silence

Wyatt froze in place as he looked into Chris's eyes for any sign of doubt. Seeing none he wasn't completely convinced so he decided to question further "Chris...are you sure....we don't have to do this if you don't want to...I will be content just to hold you in my arms forever, I don't need anymore."

"Wyatt..."Chris stated with a shy smile on his face "...I am not saying that it won't be hard for me, but I want to. Really I do...and more than that I want to do it with you. I want YOU to be the one to make the nightmares go away...I want you to erase my memories of what happened in my past and help me build a new future, with you by my side...always. Will you help me do this?" He added uncertainly.

Wyatt looked at Chris with tears in his eyes; he gave no verbal answer he just pulled Chris into the sweetest kiss that they have experienced in their relationship. "Forever." They murmured in sync as they broke away from the kiss for air.

Chris was the first one to break the kiss. He somewhat reluctantly pulled away and stood slowly from his position on Wyatt's lap. He grabbed the blondes hand and slowly pulled him towards the stairs.

Half way up the stairs Wyatt took over, placing a kiss ontop of their entwined hands he began to lead his willing lover the rest of the way to their room. Once he opened the door to their rooms he motioned for Chris to put the blindfold on again. Chris just raised an eyebrow and then wordlessly complied.

Wyatt checked that the blindfold was on properly before he opened the door to the bedroom. He gazed around the room and then began to wave his arms around in practiced movements. Within moments the room was clear of any mess left over from their change of clothing, and the two single beds were changed into a large king size bed with iron posts which looked like vines. Red silk sheets were placed on the bed, the lights were dimmed and candles appeared out of nowhere to float around the room.

Wyatt still wasn't satisfied, he frowned for a second and then his face took on the classic Eureka pose, he then clicked his fingers and rose petals were spread around the room. He smiled to himself and then back to collect his boyfriend.

Chris smiled when he felt his boyfriend move him closer to their room. He couldn't help but shudder when Wyatt whispered "What do you think?" In his ear at the same time as removing his blindfold. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he saw the new decor. He smiled as he turned around and wrapped his arms around His lover's neck giving him a sweet chaste kiss.

Wyatt kicked his leg out behind him to close the door and he cast a locking and silencing spell around the whole room in case his family decided to pop back in for a visit at the most inopportune time.

******** NUDITY AND SEX SCENE STARTS HERE SKIP IF YOU DONT LIKE! ******************

Chris was the first one to initiate the removal of clothes; he moved his hands from their position around Wyatt's neck and slowly, hesitantly moved his hands down. Once he reached the top of his jeans he un-tucked the shirt and lightly began to pull it up Wyatt's body. When he was halfway up Wyatt's chest, Wyatt took over and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off his body.

It was then that Wyatt began the removal of Chris's clothes, all the time keeping eye contact to look out for any uncomfort. Seeing none he continued until Chris was completely nude in front of him. Chris smiled shyly up to him one he noticed the obvious appraisal in Wyatt's eyes as he took in every inch of the body in front of him. It was not the first time that they had seen each other naked but it was the first time that they would be free to touch and devour each other, it was exhilarating for the both of them.

Annoyed with the amount, of lack thereof, of skin that his boyfriend was showing Chris reached forward and slowly, teasingly unzipped the jeans keeping his Wyatt hidden. Wyatt couldn't help but let a moan escape him as Chris unintentionally rubbed against his growing erection.

Slowly Wyatt led Chris over towards the bed and lay him down on it like he was a valuable piece of glass. He lowered himself on top of the brunette, holding himself up with his arms he began to kiss the lips in front of him.

"God, I love you Wyatt." Said a slightly emotional Chris as the blonde moved onto press kisses around his neck.

"I love you too my beautiful (kiss), gorgeous boyfriend." At this statement Wyatt lifted himself further off Chris's body so they could look into each other's eyes. He smiled and looked down into a confused Chris's eyes.

"What?" Chris said with a hint of confusion and panic in his voice.

"I was waiting for the perfect time to say this, and I can't think of a better time." With a wave of his hand a small velvet box appeared in the palm of his hand. Opening it slightly he held it out towards a gaping Chris. "Christopher Perry, I love you more than life itself, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

End of chapter. (He he just kidding!!)

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Chris gaped at the blonde in front of him. Completely dumbfounded by all that had happened within the day. Not only did they have the most romantic date in the history of romance, they finally decided to take the last steps in their relationship, then his boyfriend pulls out this extremely pricy and gorgeous ring and PROPOSES!!

All of these thoughts occurred within seconds.

The next second after Wyatt asked the question he found himself with arms full of brunette. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." Was muttered in between the placement of small kisses all over the blondes face. Soon Chris wasn't able to speak anymore as his mouth was plundered by his beaming boyfr.... no fiancé!

Soon Wyatt's hands began to wander. They landed on Chris's buttocks and he gave them a firm squeeze causing Chris to gasp into the kiss, and Wyatt to smirk. Once again Chris was laid down on the bed with Wyatt positioned ontop of him. "So where were we Mr Christopher Perry, soon to be, Halliwell?" Chris laughed with glee with simultaneously pulling Wyatt down for a kiss and taking one of the blonde's hands and placing it on his hip.

The touch of his lover's skin under his hands was unbelievable; Wyatt could barely keep coherent thoughts passing through his head.

Slowly hands began to roam. Chris's stroked up and down Wyatt's back and stroked his buttocks, while one of Wyatt's hands ran up and down Chris's sides, and the other rubbed soothing circles into Chris's hip.

In a daring move Wyatt leaned his lower body closer to the one below him. A deep moan escaped both as their erections rubbed together. Soon Chris was a panting, moaning puddle underneath the slightly more composed Wyatt.

"Are you ready my love?" Wyatt asked, as he conjured a jar of lube.

"Yes." Panted Chris as he focused his gaze on Wyatt's. Wyatt smiled slightly and then began to coat his fingers with the lube, never once taking his eyes off his lover to check for any discomfort.

Carefully Wyatt slid on finger inside of his willing lover, seeing a small flinch of pain on his lover's face he leaned down and began to distract him by placing small sensual kisses around his neck. He kept pushing his finger in and out of his lover at the same pace of his kisses; soon he had an extremely hard Chris, begging for more. Smirking slightly he conceded and added another finger.

It wasn't long before Wyatt found Chris's sweet spot; when he first brushed against it Chris nearly bucked himself off of the bed. Deep guttural moans escaped from his mouth as he groaned his pleasure for all to hear. Wyatt had to bite his lip in order to stop himself from spilling himself too soon, the sounds that Chris was making was driving him crazy.

It was once Wyatt had added three fingers that Chris became impatient. He began pushing back on the fingers and begging for more. "Mmm Wyatt, more...please...more...mmm."

Who was Wyatt to resist?

Removing his fingers, despite the groan of protest from the brunette, Wyatt began to lube his throbbing shaft, and positioned himself at his lover's entrance. Chris tensed slightly as the memories overcame him. "Shhh, Baby, it's only me. I won't hurt you. If you tell me to stop I will. I love you Chris." Chris relaxed the more that Wyatt spoke, the bad memories were being washed away to be replaced by new ones.

"Make me forget Wyatt." Chris muttered to his lover, looking up into his eyes he begged Wyatt to help him. "Please make me forget."

"Anything for you my love." Slowly Wyatt began to inch his way into his lover. Chris tensed when he was breeched and tears came to his eyes. He was still looking into his lover's eyes, so he didn't tense due to fear, but because it hurt. "Hurts." He muttered quietly to a concerned Wyatt.

"I know sweetheart, it will get better." Wyatt said as he moved a hand to begin stroking Chris's rapidly wilting erection. It was only when Chris nodded at his to continue that he did so, showing a lot of self control on his side.

Agonisingly slowly Wyatt sheathed himself within his lover, inch by inch; he buried himself until he was to the hilt. By now Chris was over the pain, focused more on the pleasure that Wyatt was giving him. Little Wyatt was rubbing right over Chris's sweet spot and causing Chris to see stars. He mechanically wrapped his legs around Wyatt's waist and panted trying to prevent himself from erupting too soon.

After calming himself slightly Wyatt began a slow and steady rhythm. He pulled out slowly and then pushed himself back in. By now both boys were covered in sweat and panting like dogs in a heat wave.

"God I love you." Was muttered between the pair.

Lazy kisses were traded between the two, and Wyatt raised Chris's hands above his head and intertwined their fingers together.

It came all too soon for the pair when the pace began to increase, eventually Wyatt was pounding into his lover, loving the pants and moans that were encouraging him. "Mmm faster...mmm...yeah." Chris muttered until he was no longer coherent.

Chris was the first to erupt. He spread his essence over their stomachs with a deep cry of pleasure erupting from him. As a result of his orgasm his walls tightened around Wyatt and with two more thrusts Wyatt erupted, spreading his seed deep within his lover. Wyatt kept thrusting erratically milking himself for all that he was worth. Eventually he lost all energy and collapsed ontop of his panting lover.

"Mmm....I love you Wyatt Halliwell." Chris murmured as he kissed Wyatt's cheek and rubbed a hand soothingly up and down his back. Wyatt hummed in appreciation and repeated the endearments.

That night was spent repeating their activities and mapping out each other's bodies. Chris was now over his fear of intimacy (with Wyatt at least), and was fully embracing himself and his role as a bed partner, the stamina and libido of the Slayer was matched by Wyatt's fitness and whitelighter side.

Soon enough they fell into a deep slumber, with Wyatt spooned up behind Chris, gently rubbing the brunettes' stomach in their sleep. Unknowingly caressing the child that lay in its 'mothers' womb.

A/N I hope that you like it. I know it has been ages since I have updated so I tried to keep this going for as long as possible. Please review and let me know what you think.

p.s. I know that this ring is really expensive and Wyatt won't be able to afford it, but I am just giving you an insight into what the ring looks like, it's not the actual thing, the actual ring in the story is going to be a family heirloom of some kind.

This is Chris's engagement ring....

.?cid=2&pid=4758


	12. Morning Sickness?

Chapter 12: Morning Sickness?

It had been five weeks to the day that Chris and Wyatt became intimate with each other. And Chris was once again bowing before the porcelain God. "Eugh." He muttered as he slowly began pushing himself up. He was barely halfway up before the urge to vomit overtook him again and he bent at the middle to empty his stomachs contents again. He was hoping that he wouldn't make enough noise to wake Wyatt, he doesn't want him to worry about him.

Unfortunately his hope was not heeded. For at that moment his Fiancé came charging into the room, alerted by the sounds of vomiting. "Chris!" He shouted as he skidded to a halt next to the brunette and began to run soothing circles on his back.

When Chris finally stopped puking his guts out he slumped jello like into Wyatt's waiting arms. "What's wrong Chris?" Wyatt asked worriedly as he tenderly wrapped one arm around his lover's waist and ran the other through his hair.

"I dunno." Chris whispered. It was one thing for Chris to be evasive in trying to avoid Wyatt seeing him sick, but now that Wyatt can see what's going on there is no way that Chris could lie to him now. "I don't feel good Wyatt." Chris murmured as he shifted slightly so that he could bury his head into Wyatt's shoulder.

Without a second thought Wyatt picked Chris up bridal style and led him to the bedroom. He lay him ontop of the bed like a fragile piece of glass and then turned to grab his glass of water and the trash can off his side of the bed. "Here babe, rinse your mouth out. That's it." On the inside Wyatt was panicking, but on the outside he was calm and composed after all he didn't want to let Chris know how scared he was when he heard him vomiting earlier this morning.

Chris signed in contentment as he snuggled further down into the bed pulling his 'fiancé' down with him. Now that he had nothing left in his stomach to 'purge' he was feeling better, as was the norm for the past few weeks. He felt terribly guilty for scaring his boyfriend...fiancé; no matter how much Wyatt tried to look brave he couldn't fool him. Chris prides himself on the fact that he can read Wyatt like an open book, and he adores the fact that Wyatt can read him the same way. Right now he knew that Wyatt was panicked and trying to act brave for his sake.

"Lie down Wyatt." Chris said as he tugged on Wyatt's arm. Wyatt did as he was told and he soon found a beautiful brunette cuddling into his side.

"Chris I think that I should get my father to come and take a look at you." Wyatt muttered as he ran his hands through the brunette's hair

Chris was dozing off when Wyatt started speaking and barely heard what was said, heaving a deep sigh he said "Wyatt. I feel better now; it was probably just a bug that I caught from school. I'll be fine. But if it makes you feel any better I promise that I will let your father look me over if I feel any worse." He felt Wyatt relax and cuddled him closer. A relaxed Wyatt was much better than a tense Wyatt.

"OK, I agree to your terms." Wyatt said and Chris could see the smile in his voice despite the fact that he wasn't looking into his face. "Besides don't you mean _our_ father." He said with a chuckle.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the day after and Wyatt has decided that he has officially died and gone to heaven. Here he was lying in bed with the most beautiful creature in the entire planet using him as a pillow. Smiling contently he looked down at his sleeping bed-mate. Chris was lying on his side curled into Wyatt's side, with his head over Wyatt's heart. Wyatt had his arms wrapped around the precious burden beside him and rubbed soothing circles into his back whenever he stirred._

_It seemed like a mere few minutes later when the brunette began to stir._

_Chris opened his eyes groggily and smiled when he saw Wyatt looking down at him. "Morning' Wy." He said as he lifted his head slightly to meet the incoming kiss that Wyatt was expecting. Both were oblivious to the 'cooing' audience that they attracted._

"_Morning....Mr Christopher Perry Halliwell." He muttered. Staring straight into the emerald orbs._

_A squeal caused them to jump and they whipped their heads around to face the doorway where three very chipper witches were screeching happily._

_Chris was mortified. Here he was lying naked in bed with his boyfr...fiancé and who was to walk in his fiancés mother!! __**Thank God she didn't check on us during the night...did she? **__He thought to himself in horror. He buried his head into Wyatt's chest and wished for the earth to open up and swallow him whole._

_Wyatt on the other hand was pissed!! He could tell that Chris was mortified that his mother was in the room while they were both still in their birthday suits, so he was angry on his behalf! 'Jeez Mom! Don't you knock!!' He shouted at the onlookers._

_Piper had the decency to look apologetic but that disappeared quickly when she remembered why she and her sisters squealed! Then she spotted the wedding ring on Chris's finger._

_And so she squealed again!!_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Chris chuckled when he remembered the events that followed. It seemed like as soon as his ring was spotted Phoebe was on her phone ringing everyone in her phone book telling them the 'big news'. And Piper began calling all the husbands, and to Chris disgust they all orbed into their room!!

From that day on Piper insisted on being called 'mom', Leo insisted on being called 'dad', and the aunts insisted on being called...well...aunt...

Amidst all the memories Chris drifted off to sleep, unaware that Wyatt held him close and watched him sleeping. All that Wyatt knew was that he woke up this morning without Chris in his bed, it scared him. Then finding Chris vomiting in the bathroom, that scared him more. Now he was afraid of closing his eyes in-case something else happen....

He knew that he couldn't be there to protect Chris all the time, but he was going to damn well try...

A/N

I know it sucks!! But I am trying my best to get the next chapter up to par!

Sorry it took so long to update

A special thanks to **Susangel** for givin me the kick up the backside to get this chapter posted!!


	13. Revelations and Vows

Chapter 13: Revelations and Vows

Three months after their engagement found Chris babysitting the youngest Halliwell while the rest went to Pipers restaurant for their annual family get together. Poor Pippa was feeling under the weather, and for the last three days she refused to let her big 'bubba' out of her sight. Instead of asking for her mother when she was sick she asked for Chris. Phoebe was feeling slightly put out until she saw how Chris took care of her youngest.

At the moment Chris was sitting on the couch with Pippa sitting on his lap, leaning sideways so that she could alternate looking at the TV which was playing her favourite film The Little Mermaid, and Chris who kept asking her how she was feeling and if she would like anything to eat or drink yet. Chris was simultaneously running a hand through her hair trying to sooth her into a healing sleep, and rubbing her stomach trying to ease away the pain. It seemed to be working as she was nodding off, he couldn't help but to smile and chuckle compassionately at her as he noticed her valiant attempt to stay awake to watch the end of the movie.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I promise as soon as your feeling better we will watch all of the Little Mermaid films together whole way through, just go to sleep and concentrate on making yourself feel better. OK sweetpea?" he asked. She looked into his face checking his sincerity and then smiled slightly, cuddling into him and closing her eyes.

Chris soon heard her breathing even out and her grip on his shirt slackened in sleep, but he still couldn't bring himself to lay her down. He wished that his children will be as cute as Pippa was. His hand unconsciously moved from Pippa's stomach to his own, where he began the gentle caress of his unborn child. He fondly remembered the day he found out about his unexpected pregnancy.

FLASHBACK

_It had been two weeks since Wyatt found him being sick in the bathroom. He had been able to hide his ongoing illness for that long before he was busted: again. Wyatt again came charging into the bathroom, pausing for a second to take in what he was seeing he then bent down next to his fiancé and rubbed his back._

_As soon as Chris felt like he was no longer in danger of puking up a lung he leant back into Wyatts' arms. "You finished babe?" Wyatt asked._

"_I think so." Chris murmured._

"_Good." Wyatt muttered. In seconds Chris felt himself hefted into a bridal carry with Wyatt striding determinedly through the hallways towards the living room._

"_Wyatt...what are you doing?" Chris said as he wrapped his arms around his fiancés neck._

"_I am taking you to see my father like I should have done last time I found you like that." Wyatt stated in his 'no-nonsense' tone._

_In no time at all Chris found himself laying flat on the couch in the living room, Piper fussing around his head, and Leo checking him out. He thought he had a stomach bug or the flu...so imagine his surprise when Leo suddenly laugh and pulls him into a bear hug, congratulating him profusely._

_Confused Chris patted him on the back thinking '_Ok, he has finally cracked'

_Wyatt seemed to agree with him as he began to look worriedly at the back of his father's head. That worry soon turned to anger. "Dad! What the hell! My fiancé is sick and you are laughing like a deranged hyena!! What's wrong with him!! For all I know he could be dying or......"_

"_Wyatt!" Leo called out laughingly. "Calm down son, Chris isn't dying." He said as he pushed his son onto the seat next to the perplexed Chris. Unconsciously Wyatt wrapped his arm around Chris's waist and brought him closer to his side._

_Suddenly Piper entered the conversation again, shocking the other occupants of the room who had nearly forgotten about her being there due to her silence. "For goodness sake Leo! Stop grinning like that and tell us what's wrong!" it seemed that her patience with her husband drew thin._

"_Nothing's wrong." Leo stated as he continued to grin. He held up a hand to for-stall any arguments. "Chris you are perfectly healthy for someone in your condition."_

"_Condition!" Screeched Piper and Wyatt simultaneously. "What condition?" Wyatt continued once he calmed some._

"_Chris. Your pregnant."_

_Silence_

_Chris erupted into hesitant laughter. "He he Oookay. Leo are you feeling ok?" _

"_I am perfectly fine Chris. In fact I feel great now that I know that I am going to be a grandfather."_

"_Leo, has no-one explained to you how the birds and the bees work?" Chris asked in all seriousness trying to make sense out of Leo's obvious breakdown._

"_Of course I know about that Chris, I was a doctor you know! And what happened to dad?"_

"_Oh sorry Dad, but you're not exactly making sense, I mean you are saying that I am pregnant when I am most definitely male." As he was saying this Chris couldn't help but feel a pang of longing. He has always wanted a family of his own._

"_Oh!" Piper exclaimed as she remembered the visitor that told them of their future grandchild and how they had forgotten to pass that information on to the parent- to-be. As she began the story she glanced at her unusually quiet son and saw him staring at Chris's stomach as if trying to see through to the tiny life that it held within. She couldn't help but smile slightly. She knew that that child was going to have its father wrapped around its pinkie before its even born._

_As she finished the tale, Chris had tears in his eyes with his hand placed on his still flat stomach. Wyatt was still staring at Chris's stomach, now with his hand placed over Chris's. _

"_A....a...a baby?" Chris mumbled as he looked down at his and Wyatt's entwined hands on his stomach. Looking up into Wyatt's face he saw Wyatt looking straight at him with so much love he couldn't describe._

"_Our baby." Wyatt stated with awe as his hand started to rub Chris's stomach reverently. Neither of the boys noticed the soon to be grandparents leaving to room quietly to give them some much needed privacy. _

_Chris found himself with tears in his eyes. Leaning forward he pressed a lingering kiss on his lovers mouth before he pulled away to wipe at his face and smile at his lover. Without any words spoken Wyatt orbed them both to their rooms, once there Wyatt lay down and brought Chris so he was laying with his head pillowed on Wyatt's chest, one hand constantly massaging his abdomen. _

"_Our baby." They both whispered together as they drifted into slumber._

End of Flashback.

Chris was brought out of his musings by someone pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Looking up he saw the rest of the family observing the scene with fondness with Wyatt's hands placed on his shoulders. "Hey babe. How long have you been home?" he asked curiously.

"Not long." He replied with a smile. He nodded down to the still sleeping Pippa "How long has she been out?"

"About twenty minutes. She only slept after I promised to watch the little mermaid with her when she gets better." All the adults chuckled at this and Coop moved forward to take his daughter into his arms.

"Thanks for watching her Chris." He whispered as he held his precious bundle in his arms.

"It was my pleasure." Chris replied as he stood so he could run a hand through Pippa's hair.

"You're going to make a great father Chris." Coop said as he flashed back home with his family.

Chris couldn't help but smile with a tear in his eye. "I hope so." He whispered so low that he was the only one to hear. After all he didn't have the best role models. _What if I turn out like my father? NO! I will not become like that piece of scum. I will raise her right and love her until my last breath_. He vowed to himself as he let himself be guided up to bed. _After all I will have Wyatt there with me, as long as he is there I can do anything._

Drifting to sleep that night both boys dreamt of their child, the beautiful baby with his daddy's blonde hair and his mommy's emerald green eyes.

A/N I am so sorry for the update! I know that it's been ages since the last update and I am terribly sorry but I completely lost my muse for all my stories!!

But I am back now do not fear.

Thanks to **ovoriel **for beggin me to continue. Without her PM i can honestly say that I wouldn't have updated when I did.

**PS. In this chapter I have referred to Chris as both the 'daddy' and the 'mommy' this is because I haven't been able to decide what to call him in the future. If you have any preferences please let me know! It will really help me out...**

Anyway I hope that there are still loyal readers out there...If your still listening then please review an let me know what you think. Am I going downhill or am I improving?


End file.
